


Починим ваш мир

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Если Одри поставила себе цель - она ее добьется (даже если по пути к ней, она поставит нечто иное "во главу стола")





	Починим ваш мир

В мастерской все пахло новой жизнью и вторым дыханием, которое как никогда понадобилось девушке после всей этой истории с затерянной цивилизацией. Насколько бы все это не захватывало дух и не будоражило сознание, цель все равно была ясна, потому что она не может повести семью, больного отца, вместо которого Одри тут и оказалась. В памяти эти мысли всплывали все время и лишь один раз что-то неизвестное девушке до сих пор взяло верх и она приняла решение встать на сторону этого щупленького мечтателя – «так будет правильно, по совести» – сказало ей что-то, и она согласилась, хлопнула дверью и встала рядом с Майло, сложив руки на груди и вперив злой взгляд в остальных. Злость эта была скорее направлена на себя, за то, что позволила чему-то подвинуть цель в сторону.

– Зато поступаю по совести. – Хмыкнула сама себе девушка, на пару секунд останавливаясь, когда остальные кинулись к королю Атлантиды.

Далее Одри даже и не думала обо всем этом – может, просто все мысли были заняты тем, что нужно выжить и спасти принцессу, а может ободряющий тон доктора все же производил на нее какое-то магическое действие, заставляя идти с ним рядом, плечом к плечу, не задумываясь ни над чем другим. Миляга вообще очень нравился ей, впрочем, она – ему тоже, Рамирес не могла ошибиться, только вот они все топтались на месте, что ужасно раздражало. 

«Ладно, разберемся с ублюдком Рурком и потом настанет черед этого вопроса» – сказала себе девушка, лихо вскакивая на странное устройство атлантов, что черт-знает-сколько сотен (если не тысяч) лет стоял без надобности. Это тоже раздражало. Одри никак не могла понять этот «слишком продвинутый» народец, лишенный элементарного любопытства. «Вот блаженные» – пронеслось в голове при виде искренне удивленных атлантов.

И все понеслось – Кида, пила, руки Миляги, взрыв (который устроил не Винни, к его же сожалению), спасение древними титанами из камня и последовавшая за этим нецензурная брань. Одри стояла, видя это чудо и чувствовала себя полнейшей дурой, а все потому, что она не понимала, каким образом все это было приведено в действие, где-то же должен быть механизм? Она спросила о том, что думает команда по поводу всего этого – но никто не знал, что ответить. Один Майло был безумно взбудоражен и делал записи в своей тетради. «Ладно, можно прожить и в незнании» – подумала девушка и пошла искать доктора. Пора бы уже выяснить, почему они оба так медлят с устаканиванием отношений меж ними. 

И Одри, вашу мать, Рамирез ни на долю не пожалела. Да, сейчас они находятся в разных штатах, но это временно: Миляге нужно сообщить обо всем родным (а, возможно, и привезти их для знакомства с «прекраснейшим механиком на свете»), а Рамирез открывает новую мастерскую и приводит в порядок старую, которая находится в соседнем районе. Слоганом ее собственной мастерской будет «починим ваш мир», и это вызывает на лице девушку улыбку, а в душе – немедленное желание приниматься за работу. 

Пока Майло будет заниматься познанием старого мира, Винни – украшением текущего, Крот – его познанием, Одри и Миляга будут чинить, правда, каждый свое: он – человека, а она – все остальное, что помогает человеку существовать в этом мире. 

Мастерская Рамирез: починим ваш мир.


End file.
